Morning Sickness
by sailortsun
Summary: When Hinata told Sasuke she was pregnant, she expected him to be there while she threw up. Not the other way around. / so ooc but idc


Sasuke Uchiha was a man that possessed great strength. Not many can defeat him in a match. Not many things unnerved the Uchiha either.

Strangely enough, it only took one phrase to unravel the great Sasuke and turn him into a mess.

He sat there, impassive as ever, and simply looked at his wife. She was wringing her hands in a state of nervousness, and watched him expectantly, waiting for him to say something.

"What?"

It was an appropriate question, especially in their given situation, but the tone of his voice was still able to make the former Hyuuga jump in surprise.

"A-Ah," She started to smoothen out her skirt — doing anything to keep herself from being still — as she explained. "I m-missed my period and I was wondering why, so I went to the doctor. I've also been feeling a bit, um, q-queasy lately."

She looked at him sheepishly, hoping she wouldn't have to repeat what she revealed moments before, in fear of his reaction. He might not look it, but Sasuke tended to get very emotional. To be blunt, he overreacts to the slightest of things.

And this 'thing' wasn't so…_slight_.

"So?" He gave Hinata a blank stare.

Hinata dropped her shoulders in defeat. He really was going to make her say it again. Despite the immense love she held for him, he really was hard to deal with. This claim of hers would remain, and be proven true, over the course of the next few weeks.

"I-I'm pregnant." Hinata stated.

A few seconds went by like that. Hinata seated across from Sasuke, looking at him worriedly, as Sasuke simply stared at her, cloaked in apathy.

"With whose child?" He asked. Knowing he was simply avoiding what was to come, Hinata stopped herself from shooting a mild glare at her spouse. Did he really think she'd be pregnant with someone else's child?

Crossing her arms in front of her chest, Hinata gave him a slight frown.

"Yours." She said. "We're having a child."

Sasuke nodded once, and then once more — and then one more time for good measure. Hinata watched him with worry and, though she did not want to admit it, in amusement. Watching his head bop up and down multiple times seemed a bit amusing to her. Suppressing a giggle, Hinata unfolded her arms and instead reached across the table in order to place her hand gently on Sasuke's.

"Oh," was the last word Sasuke managed to get out before he fainted.

Hinata looked at Sasuke, who still looked rather regal in his unconscious state.

Sighing a breath of relief, Hinata thanked god for letting it go as well as it did.

* * *

><p>And not only 3 days later, Hinata was resisting the urge to shout a long string of profanities.<p>

Despite the whole fainting spell, Sasuke took the news well. He was excited — even crying with a straight face, which Hinata found cute and a bit strange — but mostly cute. Imagine a rock with a face. And now imagine it crying, retaining its original face.

She was about 3 weeks in, and her pregnancy was going along smoothly. She barely had any cravings, and also rarely had morning sickness. Her doctor said that she was lucky for this.

Hinata wouldn't call herself lucky, though.

Rubbing his back in a soothing manner, Hinata watched as Sasuke had his _own _morning sickness. With the two of them hunched over the bathroom sink, Hinata recalled what her friends had said. Some said it was 'romantic' — as if Sasuke was holding all the nuisances of pregnancy onto his broad shoulders for her. When she heard that, Hinata rolled her eyes.

And yet, she'd be the one going into labor.

And 'romantic' was far from what she thought of the retching Sasuke. Usually, Hinata was able to put up with Sasuke's usual broodiness. Now, it was getting to a point where Hinata would classify it as a bit annoying. But her big heart and the love she had for him stopped her from becoming as irritated as Sasuke was.

After refreshing himself, Sasuke straightened himself up and turned to Hinata, who looked back in confusion.

It took her a few seconds to know what was coming.

"You're so beautiful." Sasuke drawled out, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. Soon enough, Hinata stood awkwardly in the bathroom as Sasuke cried onto her, complimenting her all the way.

She braced herself for what would come next.

After his sudden kindness, his thoughts turned to Naruto, and it was now Hinata's turn to listen to Sasuke shout a string of profanities. While nodding to each insult Sasuke gave out, Hinata redirected him to their bedroom. He sat down on the bed angrily, and Hinata sat down next to him.

"Hinata?"

"Hm?"

"Naruto's a big fucking shit."

Although she didn't quite agree, Hinata nodded anyway.

Even though there were moments she didn't quite favor, Hinata found herself becoming a bit attached to this side of Sasuke. He'd open up about his feelings more now — being very _vocal _— and the thought of the big bad Uchiha Sasuke needing Hinata by his side warmed her heart. This Sasuke was pretty much the opposite of regular Sasuke. Hinata wondered if that was a bad thing or a good thing, and whether or not to say pregnant forever in order to keep this Sasuke around forever.

She felt his hand rub her belly lightly. She wasn't showing yet — since it was only about a month — but he still liked to do it. She saw the hint of a smile grace Sasuke's lips, making her smile as well.

He withdrew his hand and sighed.

He turned slightly to face her, and took his hand into his.

The bed shifted as he leaned in slightly, his eyes looking directly into hers.

"Can I say something?" He whispered. Hinata felt her throat close up, and silently cursed Sasuke for being so charming. With her cheeks quickly gaining color, Hinata nodded.

"G-Go ahead," she said nervously.

"Can I get a sandwich with tomatoes, lettuce, mayo, and mustard?"

Hinata's smile quickly fell as she dropped Sasuke's hand almost immediately. This time, she glared at him, and her cheeks were now gaining color due to anger. Since her glare was more of a focused stare, Sasuke was left unaffected by it.

Hinata wasn't going to give in this time. But then he shot her the puppy dog eyes and she couldn't help but come apart at the seams and comply. Huffing as she walked away from her triumphant, needy husband, she mentally gagged at the thought of mustard and mayo together.

Maybe Sasuke going through all these notions instead of her _is _a blessing in disguise, Hinata thought, trying to imagine Sasuke's face as he would ingest the future sandwich containing mustard and mayo. She'd hate to have food cravings as strange as his.

On her way to the kitchen, she heard Sasuke yell out, "I want two sandwiches! One with cucumbers too!"

Hinata redacted her former thought, as she wondered what she did in her previous life in order to get this form of punishment. This was no blessing in disguise. It was an outright curse.

* * *

><p>After another month or so, Hinata's own pregnancy pains, morning sickness, and food cravings were brought to light. During her first month, she figured at this point Sasuke would be the one taking care of her.<p>

Wrong.

Sasuke was still going through his own pseudo-pregnancy. Hinata didn't mind it now, though. She wasn't the one taking care of him now.

Cuddling up to Sasuke, Hinata laid her head on his shoulder. The two of them were seated in their living room — watching a bunch of feel good movies.

They were holding hands, and Hinata couldn't be happier. Now that her own signs of pregnancy kicked in, Sasuke was being more affectionate.

Not only that, Sasuke was able to convince Hinata to ask a certain someone to cater to their every need.

Speaking of the devil, Naruto walked in with two plates, sandwiches placed on both. He placed it in front of the loving couple, who paid little attention to him, as they were engrossed in the film.

Giving Sasuke a death stare, Naruto asked, "Is that all?"

Glancing up from the movie for only a second, Sasuke nodded, but then quickly asked Hinata if she needed anything. She whispered into his ear, and Sasuke in turn, smirked at Naruto.

"She wants chocolate." He said smugly. Hinata looked at Naruto apologetically, mouthing an 'I'm sorry'. Sasuke saw this and decided to up Naruto's work load.

"Oh and a red velvet cake for me." Sasuke snickered.

Naruto groaned. "You guys are the worst couple."

Hinata and Sasuke looked at each other, with small smiles, as Naruto walked away unwillingly.

When Naruto was out of earshot, Hinata playfully smacked Sasuke's arm.

"You hate sweets." She said.

Sasuke nodded, smiling all the while.

"You're horrible," Hinata said, laughing softly into his arm.

"So are you," Sasuke said, kissing Hinata's head.

Maybe having morning sickness wasn't so bad.

* * *

><p><strong>an **i was working on one of my other fics when I remembered a scene from Smile, You! (one of my favorite Korean dramas), and then thought of my beautiful babies Sasuke and Hinata


End file.
